Lui
by Cynthiia-BIM
Summary: Bella revient en urgence de Volterra. Edward va mal. Il a fauté.


_**Dans cet OS, Bella est en visite à Volterra quand Carlisle le demande de rentrer en urgences. Il s'est produit quelque chose avec Edward. Attention, pas de Renesmée. Environ 500 ans se sont passés depuis la transformation de Bella. La famille Cullen est en Alaska**_.

_**Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, et je ne prétends pas égaler le talent de S. Meyer**_

Carlisle venait de m'appeler. Je revenais donc de Volterra. Il m'attendait à l'aéroport.

- Merci d'être venue aussi vite Bella, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il m'en a pas parlé, il revenu couvert de sang, humain à l'odeur, et depuis il est enfermé dans votre chambre.

Je soufflais, j'étais inquiète. Le soleil ne perçait que peu dans les nuages. Nous pouvions avancer en toute sécurité. Carlisle monta au niveau conducteur, après m'avoir ouvert la porte côté passager. Je souriais, certaines manies resteront.

- Il est rentré hier midi couvert de sang. Nous ne savons ni où, ni comment cela s'est passé. Esmée m'a appelé quand elle l'a vu rentrer dans cet état. Il s'est enfermé, il ne sort pas, ne répond pas, et la porte est fermée. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Alice ne voit qu'un avenir incertain. Toi, devant son corps. Lui s'enfuyant.

- Tu as bien fait Carlisle. Tu as très bien fait. Je n'aurai pas du partir.

- On ne refuse pas une invitation d'Aro, Bella. Même après 500 ans de vampirisme.

- C'est vrai.

Le chemin fut long. Malgré les nombreuses fraudes sur la route. J'avais posé ma tête sur la vitre. Je regardais le paysage défiler. Edward m'avait demandé d'aller au rendez-vous d'Aro, pour voir l'évolution de mes pouvoirs. J'aurai préféré le décaler, il n'avait pas voulu. Je m'en voulais. J'aurai dû lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas y aller maintenant. Il m'avait dit que plus vite j'y allais, plus vite j'en serai débarrassé. Argument non réfutable.

Flash-Back :

-Tu me préviens dès que tu es arrivée Bella.

-Bien sûr Edward. Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi mon Amour. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi. Fais attention à toi.

- Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça, avait-il rigolé.

Il m'avait embrassé, et gardé dans ses bras quelques secondes.

Fin de Flash-Back.

La voiture venait de s'arrêter. Esmée apparaissait sous le porche de la porte. Carlisle m'ouvrit la porte, et Esmée vint se caler dans mes bras, sanglotant. Je la serrai le plus fort que je pouvais faire. Puis elle alla dans les bras de son mari qui lui embrassa le front. J'entrais dans la villa. J'enlevais mon trench, et la posais sur mon avant-bras avant de monter les escaliers. Mes talons brisaient le silence. Plus je m'approchais de notre chambre, plus je ralentissais. J'avais peur, peur de ce que je pouvais trouver dans cette pièce, dans notre chambre. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte. Verrouillée. Je n'aimais pas faire ça. Mais je brisais la poignée, grimaçant. Je détestais me servir de cette force. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. La chambre était dévastée. Meuble, livres, CD's. Tous nos souvenirs étaient à terre. Un sanglot monta dans ma gorge. La seule chose intacte était le piano trônant devant la baie vitrée. Lui, était devant cette dernière, debout. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était de le gifler. Je me retenais fortement. Je fermais les poings. Je déposais mon trench sur ce qu'il restait du lit.

- Vas-t-en.

- Regardes moi.

- Vas-t-en Bella.

- Je ne vais pas te le demander une autre fois. Regardes moi Edward.

- Tu veux voir quoi Bella ? Le monstre que je suis ? Très bien, réjouis toi.

Il se retourna. Son visage n'était que souffrance. Ses yeux d'habitude si dorés étaient rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête. Je m'approchais de lui. En levant mes talons aiguilles, et les balançant dans ce tas de meubles détruits. Je m'approchais encore, et toujours. Il ne reculait pas. Nous nous fixions. Il ne voulait pas baisser les yeux, un sourire amer, annonçant la méchanceté, la dureté. Il voulait jouer ? Nous serions deux dans ce cas. Je me postais devant lui. Son regard toujours dans le mien.

- Heureuse Isabella ?

- Ai-je l'air heureuse Edward ? Vois-tu une once de joie sur mon visage ? Me connais-tu si peux pour penser que je suis heureuse ?

J'avais craché ces paroles. Il fallait avouer, qu'il était très fort pour me sortir de mes gonds. Mais je ne lui laisserai ce loisir, pas aujourd'hui. Je posais ma main gauche sur sa joue droite, mais il la détourna bien vite. Je posais mes deux mains, et je le forçais à me regarder.

- Suis-je heureuse Edward ?

- Non.

Je rapprochais son front du mien, nos nez se touchaient, nos souffles se mélangeaient.

- Je t'en veux énormément Edward, je continuais en le sentant se tendre. Non pas pour ton accident, mais pour le carnage de notre pièce. Nos souvenirs. N'as-tu rien ressentit en jetant, frappant, cassant tout ce que nous avions mis tant d'années à construire. Regardes, regardes bien.

J'enlevais la veste de mon tailleur. J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain, cette pièce avait été épargnée, mais l'odeur du sang y était présente. La chemise grise était immaculée du sang. Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi. La porte se referma dans un claquement. Je me retournais. Ses yeux étaient noirs.

- Il faut que tu ailles chasser.

- Non.

- Regardes toi Edward. L'odeur du sang te dérange. Je sais pertinemment que ta gorge te brûle.

- Vas-t-en Bella.

- Non Edward, je vais rester. Que tu sois d'accord ou non. Je vais rester, le temps qu'il faudra.

Il me regarda et s'énerva. C'est la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Je m'installais tranquillement sur le piano, me hissant pour m'asseoir dessus. Je croisais mes jambes. Et m'installais sur mes coudes.

- Fais-toi plaisir Edward. Regardes, il reste le cadre de notre mariage, le verre n'est pas encore brisé.

Il se dirigea vers le cadre, le prenait dans ses mains. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait faire avec. Notre histoire était entre ses mains.

- Je me promenais, je voulais te trouver quelque chose. Pour ton retour. Les pensées m'envahissaient toujours autant. Mais question d'habitude. Je me dirigeais vers le centre commercial. Puis une pensée, deux. Une femme, avec un homme. Leurs pensées étaient très claires. La peur, et l'excitation. Il allait la violer. Je te jure, j'ai cru te revoir à Forks. Elle te ressemblait de loin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a rendu avec ses pensées. J'ai essayé de lui faire peur, il a fait son malin, il a continué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te le jure Bella. Je ne sais pas.

Il s'était dirigé vers moi. Le cadre toujours dans les mains. Je lui prenais, et le posais à côté de moi. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, il passa les siens autour de ma taille.

- Je suis si désolé Bella, pour tout. N'importe quel homme ne mérite pas une mort comme ça, n'importe ce qu'il a fait, son passé, son présent, son futur. Regarde mes yeux Bella. Comment peux-tu rester devant moi. Comment peux-tu me regarder, regarder mes yeux ? Je suis un monstre. Regarde notre chambre. Je suis un monstre.

Ses yeux bordeaux étaient si désolés. Sa mâchoire était fermée, ses lèvres formaient une mince ligne. Une ligne barrait son front.

- Ecoutes moi bien Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Je t'aime. Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses. Je t'aime, et même si tu ne le comprends pas maintenant, tu le comprendras dans quelques années. Je vais tout faire pour que tu ne refasses pas les mêmes erreurs. On n'oublie pas le passé Edward, on vit avec. Et j'ai besoin de toi Chéri. Alors je t'en supplie pardonnes toi. Il n'y a que toi qui ne t'es pas pardonné. Toute ta famille sait par quoi tu es passé. Tout le monde. Personne ne te juge. Alors pardonnes toi, j'ai besoin de toi Edward.

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi. Et il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. Il enleva la pince qui retenait mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime mon Amour.

Ses paroles étaient chuchotées. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Violence et hargne. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ma jupe, elles caressèrent mes cuisses.

- Edward, tu n'es pas en état.

Ses mains déboutonnèrent ma chemise, l'enlevant de ma jupe. Il la jeta en travers de la pièce. Il croisa mes chevilles dans son dos, passa un de ses bras en dessous de mes fesses. Il me colla contre un mur, une fissure se fit. J'essayais de le repousser, mais ses assauts se firent plus présents contre mes lèvres. Je me laissais faire. J'enlevais sa chemise, la sortant de son pantalon. J'enlevais sa ceinture. Il me reposa sur le sol. Enlevant ma jupe et mes bas. Je fis de même avec son pantalon. Il grogna, et me repoussa contre le mur. Sa bouche descendit vers ma poitrine. Il me souleva et nous emmena sur son piano, où il m'allongea. Mon soutient gorge partit bien vite.

- Tu es si belle mon Amour.

Mes mains caressaient ses pectoraux, puis ses abdos. Je m'asseyais, il colla son torse contre le mien. Laissant les pointes de mes seins le caresser. Il ronronna. Je pouffais. J'adorais ce son. Je laissais mes mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux, puis tirais pour que ses lèvres recouvrent les miennes. Il me chuchotait des « je t'aime ». Je savais qu'il s'en voulait. Je l'éloignais, gardant son visage en face du mien.

- Oublies, regard- moi, et oublies. Je t'en supplie. Pense juste à cet instant. J'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite maintenant, mais je sais que tu n'es pas avec moi. Je sais que tu es encore dans cette ruelle. Tu as sauvé cette fille. Comme tu m'as sauvé. Je t'aime Edward, pense juste à ça. Je t'aime. Rappels toi : **« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tant que nous vivrons tout deux ».**

- Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi mon Amour.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent délicatement mes seins. Puis il mordilla mes tétons. Ses bras derrière mon dos me retenaient, il me gardait en position assise. Puis ses mains me posèrent délicatement. Mon dos embrassa le dessus de son piano.

- Joues pour moi Edward.

Il se releva, son regard était interrogateur. J'hochais la tête. Il enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille et nous emmena sur le banc du piano. Il joua, ma berceuse. J'embrassais ses pommettes, puis sa mâchoire, je caressais ses yeux. Je posais mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire. Laissant ma langue tracer le chemin. Une fausse note se fit entendre. J'arquais un sourcil, le regardant. Ses yeux devinrent noirs. Je me mis debout sur le banc, et enlevais mon shorty. J'aidais Edward à se lever, en enlevait son boxer. Une ribambelle de fausses notes se firent entendre. Je le réinstallais et m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, et glissais sur sa longueur. Il stoppa, et mis ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Joue !

Il fut surpris par le ton employé, mais continua de jouer. Je commençais à me lever et m'abaisser sur son sexe. Nous provoquant des gémissements. Son baiser était violent. Sa langue joua avec les miennes. Il se leva, m'obligeant à m'accrocher contre lui. Il me posa sur le piano, m'allongeant, et commença ses mouvements.

- Regardes moi Bella.

J'ouvrais mes yeux, le regardant. Il était magnifique. Il tapa un point sensible. Mon dos s'arqua. Un sourire ravageur prit possession de ses lèvres.

- Tu aimes ça Bella ?

Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge. Il grogna. Je le suppliais d'y aller plus fort, encore et encore. Il sortit de moi, sous mes protestations. Il m'installa à terre, sur mes genoux, poussa mes épaules pour que je me retrouve à quatre pattes. Il me pénétra, durement. Nos gémissement furent identiques.

- Putain.

Je souriais, il ne jurait rarement, seulement lors de nos relations sexuelles. Je poussais mon bassin contre le sien, pendant qu'il rentrait son sexe en moi. Il buta contre mon point G. Je me relevais et passa un bras derrière sa nuque. Sa main droite caressa mes seins. Sa main gauche alla caresser mon clitoris.

- Edward….

Il continua. Me prenant toujours par derrière. Il mordillait mon épaule. Puis dans un ultime coup de rein, notre jouissance fut extériorisée. Ses dents me mordirent. Le mélange de douleur et d'orgasme était la meilleure sensation. Il nous laissa tomber au sol, écrasant mon corps contre le sien. Il embrassa la morsure.

- Tu m'as fait mal.

Il rigola.

- Merci mon Amour.

Je me retournais sous lui.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Edward. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je vis une étincelle dans son regard. Il m'embrassa. Transmettant son amour. Puis il descendit. Embrassant la ligne entre mes deux seins, puis mon nombril. Il écarta délicatement mes cuisses, et passa un premier coup de langue. Je cherchais une prise sur laquelle m'accrocher, mais rencontrais le parquet. Il mit mes mollets sur ses épaules, passa ses bras derrière mes cuisses, et joignait nos mains. Je les fermais contre les siennes. Sa langue jouait avec mon clitoris, puis entra en moi. Je jurais entre mes dents. Je sentais son souffle. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuises, le sourire sur ses lèvres étaient net contre la peau de mes cuisses. Il recommença sa torture avec sa langue. Bon Dieu, j'aimais cet homme. Je lâchais ses mains, empoignais ses cheveux et remontais sa tête face à la mienne.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella. Epouses moi. Renouvelons nos vœux.

Il se leva et alla chercher un boitier. Je m'enroulais dans la chute de drap qu'il restait. Il se posa à coté de moi.

- Ce soir-là. J'étais allé au centre pour aller chercher la bague. Je veux que tu redeviennes ma femme, encore, et encore.

Je l'embrassais. Et enlevais mon bouclier. Lui laissant le plaisir de lire le souvenir de notre premier mariage. Oui bien sûr que je voulais continuer d'être Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

**« Tant que nous vivrons tout deux. »**

_**Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai utilisé la phrase « Tant que nous vivrons tout deux » qui appartient à S.M.**_

_**J'espère que cet OS vous plait.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Cynthia**_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
